


Nothing Out of the Ordinary

by scatter



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Background Femslash, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-20
Updated: 2011-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Best friends totally open mouth kiss, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Out of the Ordinary

The first time Souji kisses him, Yosuke freaks out. He thinks that's okay because Souji just leans over and does it, right there in the middle of their walk home, and they've only known each, what, a month? There's nothing excessive about nearly tripping over his bike in response.

"What was that?" he asks when he rights himself.

"Friends kiss each other," Souji says.

"They do not!"

"They do," Souji says with complete conviction, "and we're friends. Anyway, I only got the corner." He sounds put out.

The only comeback Yosuke can think of is, "Chie and Yukiko don't do it."

"Sure they do, I've seen it." Souji looks at him sideways. "What, you'll push me out of the way of an attack but a kiss is too much?"

"That's not the same thing at all," Yosuke says, embarrassed like always when Souji mentions that. He adds, "Chie and Yukiko do not kiss, you're lying."

"I've seen them," Souji repeats, and Yosuke spends the rest of the walk home trying to get the details while Souji makes vague statements about when and where it happened.

He lets the kiss go. It was only a peck anyway.

-

Souji keeps kissing him. To be honest, Yosuke's not too surprised, and he lets him because they're only pecks most of the time except when they're not, and it's not so bad, really, kissing Souji. He's pretty good at it. It's pretty nice.

Then one day he tries to slip Yosuke tongue.

"Friends can kiss like this," Souji says, and licks his mouth distractingly. He's got Yosuke cornered on his couch, and Yosuke would have to push him away or yell for Nanako if he wanted him to move.

He kind of doesn't want him to move. He kind of wants Souji to lick his lips again and maybe to lick his. "I'm not kissing Kanji."

Souji thinks about that. "Best friends then," he says after a minute, and moves closer. He's almost on top of Yosuke now.

"Chie and Yukiko do this too?" Yosuke asks. He feels like he'd fall off the couch if Souji's arms weren't on either side of him.

"I saw them," Souji says, and puts his tongue in Yosuke's mouth when he opens it to reply.

Well, that's okay; he wasn't going to say anything too important anyway.

-

Yosuke's not an idiot, no matter what Chie says. He knows - he's pretty sure he knows - what Souji's up to and what all this 'best friends spend the afternoon making out' stuff is about. Probably. He doesn't want to say anything in case he's wrong and Souji turns out to be the kind of guy who makes out with a friend just because he can, but it's hard to think he's wrong when Souji's straddling his waist. It's hard to think about anything, actually, except that he's hard and it looks like Souji is too.

"I'm pretty sure best friends don't do this," Yosuke says.

Souji's shrugging his jacket off. Yosuke puts his hands on his hips to keep him steady, and Souji wiggles down lower onto him. "Sure they do."

"There's no way you saw Chie and Yukiko doing this."

"No," Souji admits, and looks unsure whether to continue or not.

Yosuke tugs him down. "You know, partners do this all the time. Think I heard that somewhere."

Souji smiles. "Then you should have said something earlier."

Probably, but Yosuke's not going to complain about the results waiting gets him.


End file.
